Princess Pluto's Journal
by Oceans On Fire
Summary: Sailor Pluto's Journal when she is just a young woman! When she is in the Silver Millenium she has a diary! Found out all about her thoughts! ~Proluge and Ch.1 are up~
1. Proluge:June:Her Life Before It Was

****

The Princess Pluto's Journal

By: Sailor Charon

June 12th-My room on the Charon Palace Estate

I write in this journal during a mourning period. My mother died shortly after giving me this dairy. She told me to write everything a Princess of Pluto should write in a journal and then look over it. My mother was a wonderful mother and queen. Her name was Queen Setori Meiou. Well, I feel I cannot write much more right now and maybe later I shall tell you about me.

June 13th-My father's Library on the Charon Palace Estate

I feel much better today and have moved out of the mourning state. By the way I told you I would tell you about myself, Well I am Princess Setsuna Meiou of Pluto. I live in 4 different Estates for each season. Right now its summer so I am staying in the Charon Estates. It's a really nice place but cold on Charon and Pluto because we are so far away from the Sun. My planet is the last planet of the 9 planets that reside in this solar system. 

We always go to the Moon Kingdom for Christmas but I fear we won't go this year because my mother has died. And I also fear my father has fallen ill because of my mother dyeing. I can no longer write about my mother dieing so I will move onto another subject, 

My best friend, Princess of Neptune, Michiru came to visit me yesterday shortly after I wrote in you journal. She was down also because her mother died yesterday as well as I found out shortly after she left. Her mother was also a friend of my mother and me. Well, I suppose I will leave for now because my father is calling me. Ja Ne, Journal.

June 15th- Moon Kingdom, Moon Palace

My father has sent me to the Moon for some reason. When I asked him why he told me it was none of my business and I would know when I got there. Well I'm here and all the Inner Planetary Princesses are too. I cannot really relate to any of them they speak of boys and clothes they have so freely. Like the Princess of Jupiter is talking about meeting the young General Nephrite who is 3 years older than her! And the Princess of Venus talks everything of boys and clothes and when I asked if any of them liked to play the flute they all stared at me looking shocked and the Princess of Mars said, "jesters are for entertainment and why would any one want to play a boring old instrument like that any way!"

I was so insulted I left the gazebo and I heard Princess Serenity (of the Moon) say, "that wasn't right for you to do that Rei she was just asking a simple question," and the Princess of Mars replied smartly back, "oh shut up your just a ditz anyway who would care for that Outer Planetary Princess she is just so weird!" I didn't feel hurt or anything like that its just that she annoyed me with the remark!

Anyways I heard some interesting gossip of Princess Haruka of Uranus. It says she dates females and that my best friend, Michi has gone for the boyish charm of Princess Haruka! Can you believe this! I surely can't and my best friend at that! Well I'm happy for her if she has found her love but it could also mean problems with the Outer Planets Treaty. Where anyone from the outer planets will not marry another from a different outer planet. I don't really care for the treaty because I may find my love here although I know that's a big lie!

Well I must go for the Queen is expecting me now for tea and to tell me something. Ja Ne, Journal. 

June 16th-Moon Kingdom, Moon Palace

I have good news Journal and some bad. On July 17th they are holding a ball in honor of my mother dyeing. She would be 45 years old on July 17th and it saddens me that she died at such a young age of 44. The bad news is they are holding a ball on June 28th for me to find a husband! I don't want a husband at the age 23! I'm way to young and besides boys would just get in the way of my sewing of my own clothes. Such as right now I'm wearing a black gown that was made by me. It has thin straps that connects it and its not that low but it does show off a bit of my cleavage.

My father sent me a message today of how I am to stay on the Moon until the Time Passover or the festival of where my father will pass the Time Key and guardianship of the Time Gates to a royal member of the court! I just hope who he chooses is wise and not stupid like my grandfather. He set up this whole entire thing and ruined the Time Gate ritual opening so now there is no gate opening ceremony. 

Don't get me wrong my grandfather was a great man and all but he did some stupid things sometimes. Such as what I said about the time gate and some other things. Anyways I just hope its good person worthy of the position of time guardian.

Well I must go see Queen Serenity over some tea. Ja Ne, Journal.

June 20th- Neptune, Titan Palace in Michiru's Room

I asked my father two days ago if I may stay at Michi's before the ball begins. And the rumor that I heard is true! Michi has taken an eye for the Princess Haruka. The two are outside somewhere. Probably the crystal pool where Michi loves to swim. I just got into my own red one piece with my cover-up to go swimming. I was just jotting this down before I go swim. Ja Ne, Journal.

June 21st-Neptune, Titan Palace in the garden

Michiru has a lovely garden. She has planted quite a bit of roses and violets. She loves roses more than she does any type of plant. Probably because most of the stuff here is green or blue. Her hair is teal which is an usual color on my planet. Most of our hair is black and forest green not teal or anything like that. But tomorrow Michi, Haruka or now as I know her Ruka, (now) and I are leaving to go to the moon.

I like Pluto better than any of these planets because I sometimes want to when I look at the sky travel the opposite direction of the Solar System. I told my mother when I become queen of Pluto I'm going to send an expedition to the outside planets of our solar system and make treaties with those planets. I hear there are several stars or constellation systems that have in habitants in them but they are evil! I do not know and I really don't want to find out.

June 25th- Moon Kingdom, Moon Palace

The journey to the Moon Kingdom was rougher than the last time I came because of the meteor shower that we had. It was awful! The ship barely made it to the Moon Kingdom and when we did land Princess Serenity and the Queen met us there. We talked for a few hours and I've grown really close to the Queen. She is really one of my closest friends I may have for time to come. But sometimes I feel as the other Princesses are trying to ignore me and forget me as soon as possible! I think I will go lie down for a while. Ja Ne, Journal.

June 27th- One day before the ball Moon Kingdom, Moon Palace

Can you believe this! Its just one day from the ball that they are having in honor of me! I've told the Queen several times I don't want to be married! But she keeps saying, "nonsense dear! You will love having a husband!" These people here are really weird! They know nothing of the right fashion and there hair is horrible! I do not get how they can wear they're hair like the Princess of Mercury! Her hair is short! I would never in my life cut it that short. And then the Princess of Mars wears hers completely down. Princess of Venus just keeps hers back with a simple red bow which clashes with her yellow dresses she always wears if you ask me. Princess of Jupiter wears these weird light-blue balls in her hair as a pony-tail! 

The Hairstyles they wear are just so not natural from where I come. My planet has long hair except for the men they wear their hair to their shoulders. 

I believe I saw the General Koin of Pluto today during lunch. He is my age and quite the cute one if you ask me! Well Journal I suppose if you saw him as well you would say he was cute. Oh yes journal I must inform you of my dress I shall be wearing to the ball! Its my design like all of my clothes are. It's blood-pigeon and gold colored and low cut with short frilly shoulders. The bottom flares out and it goes from gold to blood-pigeon. My hair I have decided will be in a French twist and I will let some of my hair be curled and let it spill from the top of the twist. And I shall have it pulled up with my mothers Pluto' emblem and family air-loom that is given to daughters and wives of Pluto in the royal family. Well Journal I must be off to meet Michiru about her and myself playing the flute and violin together! Ja Ne, Journal.

June 28th- Moon Kingdom, Moon Palace-After the ball

You shall not believe this journal but I think I may have found my love! The general of Pluto was here! He came tonight! I remember what he said when he spoke to me, "You look dashing my dear princess," I merely fainted right there! But I kept cool or tried to journal. Then we danced a couple of dances together. But he was pulled away by the Princess of Mars! I was so infuriated at her I left the moment he was asked to dance by her! He had to reply for we do not want to start a war over some silly dance but we all know how the Queen loves her dear Princess of Mars! She would start a rampage if someone said a single thing wrong to her! 

She was so rude when she spoke to him! She said it exactly like this, "oh, Koin! It so nice to see you again! Who would have thought we would meet here again at the Princess of whatever planet she's from ball! Would you like to dance?" Koin looked at me and I just nodded and he went to dance with her. And then later on tonight…..oh hold on I have someone knocking on my door journal so Ja Ne! for now.

  
June 28th- Later Moon Kingdom, Moon Palace

It was Koin! He apologized tonight for the rudeness of Princess Rei (of Mars). I said it was okay and I nodded and asked if he wanted to come in. He said yes so we talked a few hours before he departed. And when he did we kissed! It was so magical journal it was like being lifted to Charon and floating into the air with him. I asked him if he would like to stay longer he said he could not and would like to meet me under the water fountain in the Moon gardens! I of course said yes and he left. Well journal I'm tired I think I shall rest for now. Ja Ne, Journal.

June 29th- Noon-Moon Kingdom, Moon Palace

I am here with Koin in his chariot! We met early in the morning. We greeted each other by kissing. He is indeed a wonderful man. I feel I will not be able to write for much longer for we are going to Pluto for a confrence and also the Passover festival! I am so excited summer is one of my favorite seasons because so much happens between now and then! I believe I am indeed in love as well! And you won't be believe this I have to come straight back with Koin to the Moon after the festival. He says my father has sent him to be my guardian as there is a threat of a cult coming here to the Solar System and destroying it. I doubt this truly will happen but it is nice to see Koin. For I have fallen in love with him. Ja Ne, Journal.

  
June 30th-Home, Charon Estates

I'm home! Koin went to go see his mother this afternoon to tell her the news! We're engaged! I know it seems a little fast but he's just so sweet and I'm truly in love with Koin. I know I talk of Koin a lot lately Journal. It is just that I can't stop thinking about him! Well Journal, while I am home I feel as I don't belong here. I never did tell you how my mother died but I suppose I am ready to tell you. My mother was in labor when she gave birth to my new baby sister, Jino Koea Meiou. She was weak from that and died from the newest disease to hit the planets, pneumonia. But she gave me you before she died. Well journal, I must be off to get ready for the festival tonight it starts off with a grand ball! Ja Ne, Journal.

********************************************************************************************

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko does. (I've been trying to get Naoko to give it to me! So I can do a sixth season but she won't let me!)

Charon: Hi!! I'm Sailor Charon or Melin! And this is my mom's diary!

Pluto: Melin! What are you doing in the middle of the night with my OLD JOURNAL!

Charon: Heh, Mom, what are you doing here?

Pluto: Wondering what your doing out of bed so late in the night! And with my old journal at that! Explain your self young lady!

  
Charon: Heh……Well guys see ya! And in the next part of my journals its going to be quite interesting!

Pluto: Give me that! And next time tell me you want to borrow this instead of taking it! Now off to bed with you!

Charon: Okay, Ja Ne! And Domo Arigato for reading and listening to what I read! *she rushes up stairs*

Pluto: Domo Arigato as well. I haven't seen this thing in years well in centuries really. Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 1:July:The Time Begins

Princess Pluto's Journal  
By:Sailor Charon  
  
  
  
July 1st,Charon Estates,Library,Charon  
  
I am in my father's library because he called me here to discuss the propostions of something he wants me to do.Its like yesterday he was truly suprised when I told him me and Koin were to be married.He just stared at me for a moment and then looked sad.But he congraulated me anyways it made me feel uncomfortable.Well gotta go Journal,father is here tell you more about it later.Ja Ne,Journal.  
  
July 1st-Later  
  
II can't believe him! He is so mean! My father is making ME the Time Guardian! I am now going to be an Outer Senshi and a guardian who has a very LONELY life! All I would do is sit and read what these little information things told me! I would train and train and train! This means my wedding with Koin is off! I told him and said perhaps it'd be better if we just called off the wedding,he looked hurt of course! I nearly cried infront of him which I would not do whatso ever! I will never forgive my father for this one! And worst of all now that I'M out of the picture to marry Koin,Princess Rei(of Mars) will come and steal his heart away and I will no longer have him to love! I hate my father! Now all I do is walk down the halls of Destiny and the House of Time and watch over a bunch of doors that I have the Time Keys for! What fun is that! Trust me it is not fun at all! All I've ever wished was that I could just live a normal life as PRINCESS of Pluto and not GUARDIAN of Pluto! For gods sakes! Now I get to stand infront of everyone and probably cry my lungs out because I am so depressed! I hardly ever so emotion and now after this I have to go to the Moon! And a ball will be held in my honour........AGIAN! I never want to be a Time Guardian,never did and I never will.   
  
Well if this is what you call a father who puts you in a bad spot I don't know what is! I am only 23 years old! Does he not find that a little young to be a Time Guardian!?! Most people are wise! I'm not wise! Just because I.......oh no! Of course that stupid phrophcey has to be focused on a Princess of Pluto during this time! CHRONOS! this is getting me more upset by the minute.So for now I will do something other than write and think.Ja Ne,Journal.   
  
July 3rd-Moon Palace,Moon Gardens Sunrise  
  
Its sunrise the last sunrise I will see outside for a very long time before I hit the big 'ol Gates of Time.Koin has indeed moved on! ALL to QUICKLY if you ask me! He just uped and went dating Princess Mars right after I told him or so I was told.Why me? Why do I have to be the Lone Warrior? I bet you think that name is cute and it wouls be an honour to guard the gates right? Well it won't be! Believe me,I know! I must go here comes Princess Mars if she got a ahold of you-  
  
~Real World POV instead of Journal~  
Mars looked at Setsuna as she grabbed the book away,"well well,well,what do we have here?" She flipped through occupied pages of Setsuna's most secret thoughts and laughed,"A JOURNAL! a journal of the NEW Lone Warrior! How hillarious! Who gave it to you? Your mother? Your DEAD mother!" Rei laughed as Setsuna winced at all the remarks,"never speak of my mother,"came the curt reply.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I have that right don't I?"She sneered at Princess Meiou.Setsuna grabbed the book and ran off away from Princess Rei.  
~Back to Journal POV~  
  
I told you journal! How cruel she can be! I hate her! I really do! She will do anything to ruin my life! First she teases me! Including when I was older than her when we were children.She calls me a freak.She now just read my diary and made fun of my mother! How worse could it get?! Oh I know! She steals my Koin! Well they both stole each other more to say! But still! I hate her so much! I really do! I am glad I never and will never pledge anything to the Moon Kingdom but my trust that is all they deserve!  
Ja Ne Journal.  
  
July 10th-Time Gates,Destiny Hall  
Nothing has been happening so that is why I have not wrote to you in so long! I had the ball and it went horribly! First Princess Rei yells,"goodbye freak! We hope you have a good and lonely time as the 'Lone Warrior'"Everyone knew me and her were enemies.We hated each other and this just made it worse.As the night went on Princess Minako or Makoto tripped me and Princess Rei stepped on my gown my mother had made for me for my birthday last year! They ripped it in two.Everyone laughed at me and I rushed out of the hall.And then I saw for a moment Prince Endmyion.Quite dashing as he was he ment to be with Princess Serenity and I already knew that.Lucky Princesses all get to have someone to love except I! I hate my life now! And to top it off I hate everyone in the Sol System except Hotaru,Michiru,and Haruka.I feel hatred for the Queen because she was the one who punished this to me! I cannot take any more one day I shall get my revenge ONE DAY! I will, Good Night,Journal.  
  
July 15th-Time Gates  
  
Nothing has happened and nothing to write.  
  
July 16th-Time Gates  
  
Princess Rei and Koin were married today...yuck!  
  
July 17th-Time Gates  
Nothing happening except there is a meeting for the senshi to attend to,which I will not attend out of rebellion.  
  
July 18th-Time Gates  
Senshi worried about me and I could care less.  
  
July 19th-Time Gates  
Told everyone I was fine I was just not able to leave my post on the meeting  
  
July 25th-Time Gates  
  
Terrible News! My home.......Pluto was destroyed and so was Neptune,luckily Michiru survived.While I was left here unable to defend my planet.Some outer Sol System star cult attacked the planets.They were called the Negaverse,it seems I have a little research to do!  
Ja Ne,Journal!  
  
July 25th-Time Gates-Later  
Found lots of information on them! They have several Generals some of which I found out to be:Koin! Nephlite,Machlite,and Jadeite! all of the inners love and even Prince Endmyion is in on this! Revenge has truly come up but not in the way I wish! Stupid wishes!  
  
July 30th-Time Gates-In shock  
  
The whole entire Sol System was destroyed! I stared at it for ages! And when Neptune and Hotaru fell I was wanting to fling myself out of this hell-hole called Time Gates and I couldn't.Stupid duties! I could have saved everyone right where they were! And then when Queen Serenity went to use the Silver Imperium Crystal to make the senshi be reborn she forgot me! She had to have forgotten me! Perhaps its still searching for me though! Perhaps it is! Just all I have to do is wait! Yes all I have to do is wait and I will be reborn with the rest of the senshi! Soon very soon! Ja Ne,Journal.  
  
July 30-Time Gates-Almost Midnight  
She forgot me! She truly forgot me........all my hope has been lost!  
~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~  
Charon:Thats all for now! Man! My mom seems really depressed in this part of the journal! Even scary now that you think of all those words of hate! It was immpossible to tell who she hated more! My grandfather or Rei/Sailor Mars,Oh well! ^_^  
Setsuna:MELIN! What are you doing now! Its past 2:00 in the morning!  
Charon:Gotta Go! Agian! See ya guys! Or else I could get hurt! hehe! Domo Arigatou for reading!  
~shuts off laptop and acts like shes asleep~  
Setsuna:Anyways all good luck with all your Sailor Moon stories or whatever stories you write out there!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer:Don't own,I only own Charon and the story/Journal  
  
Reina:Well what do you think?  
Kai:I thought you stunk at it!  
Reina:oh shut up! ~fwaps Kai~ HI! I'm Reina the true author what you saw above was the Narritive Pluto Journal told by my charcter Charon! Well part 3 will be coming in oh about 3 weeks after this because I have to get computer repairs and that will take about 3 weeks is what the repair man said.Stupid glitches and also because I have glitches left over form a previous evil virus.  
Kai:heh  
Reina:Yeah,I know YOU were the one who done it.So I'm going to knock you silly 800 times after all the little kiddies stop reading this because it could get very violent!  
Kai:....whatever  
Reina:thats what I thougt,well Ja! People oh and Ja means Bye and Ja Ne means Goodbye 


	3. Chapter 3:A little visit to TokyoCurrent

Princess Pluto's Journal:Part 3:When her world begins agian  
By:Sailor Charon  
  
  
Charon:Okay guys this is one of my favorite parts of my mom's journal! But don't ever tell her I let you read this part! She'll kill me!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Janurary 1st,21st century-Time Gates getting ready to leave  
  
Well I have had enough watching all those senshi just act like children so I'm going to go down for a little visit! Ja Ne,Journal I shall talk to you more later.  
  
Janurary 2nd-Tokyo,Japan my new apartment  
  
Well,I am in my new apartment good thing I figured out how this world works these days! Stupid computer like things never gave me any information on this time.So I had to sit and wait for a very long time.I have stopped aging,I just noticed that.I stopped aging at 23 which I do not understand. Anyways today I have made up my secret idenity as Setsuna Meiou and I am a Science teacher at Usagi Tsukino aka the Moon Princess's school.I love science but most of all I love being free from those evil Time Gates. But soon I will have to go back because I can't stay for more than a year or two.Oh I must go I have go to run to this school I am now working at.  
  
Ianurary 2nd-lunch break at Junnaban High  
  
I cannot believe this! This science teaching thing is so easy! And everyone looked at me acutally interested in what I had to say! Except for that Rei Kino,she is Princess Rei and all she did was talk to Princess Venus or Minako Aino.So what I did was give them both detention! Why not use this teaching thing to one advantage,seeking revenge agianst Rei.Well of course I won't be that mean.Only if she disrupts my class agian.Now Usagi or Princess Serenity didn't fall asleep.I guess they were gaping at how young I look because one of them asked me how old I was.I stated 20 even though I look more of what they said 18 which I don't get.But anyways Ami Mizuno and the Jupiter Princess which by the way paid alot of attention.Now I know for sure the plan I have will go just fine and besides they need the Outer Leader.Its time that Neptune reawakened Uranus and they are at this very moment I know it.I should help your probably thinking they are my teamates and friends but I can't interfere with that!I will wait and see. Ja Ne,Journal.  
  
Janurary 3rd-Crown Arcade  
  
II was talking to a nice looking young man earlier his name was Mitoki or something like that.I forgot but I think perhaps I have made a friend in Tokyo already.Well he was very nice and quite the handsome one.Oh I know I swore to you years ago I would not fall for a love agian but I cannot help it! Please forgive me Journal! Good news the Outers have found me.Well I showed them who I was but only my senshi form.They do not know who I am.I will keep quiet for a while and they will hopefully not remember me.I do not need the Outers around me just yet.I will be the 'mysterious' Sailor Pluto which will benifit on my part.Ja Ne,Journal.  
  
Janurary 15th-After a very horrible battle-at Home in the Time Gates for a break.  
  
I'm here at the Time Gates to veiw what is going on nothing horrible just yet.It seems that I'm stuck here agian,wonderful for me AGIAN,I suppouse.Sorry I have not wrote in so long,that science job was a real pain in a way.I really enjoyed it and I hope Usagi has learned her purpose of being after seeing Luna arrive I know I don't have to worry about much.That cat human was always very weird to me like she had a life hidden beneath this one she is living now.It seems very strange,to strange in fact.Well maybe it's just my mind or maybe my heart.Either way I may be wrong or right.It also seems that Uranus and Neptune are moving for a little while to find the 'mysterious Pluto' they saw that one day.I personally have told them of thier future quest and they have started out for it.  
  
My mind has been boggling for quite a while now.Really on the subject of you,Journal.I seem to be drifting away but back agian,rather odd.Its just probably my philoshpical mind of mine agian,Journal.But I promise I shall write soon but for now I am going on an adventure to the past times such as when Avalon began......the Era of Avalon......  
Ja Ne,Journal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Charon:This is one of my favorite spots! I kinda jumped ahead in the journal but all the others were one lines for the next 1,000 years and well I kinda like this one going on now.And I can't wait to read the part about her visitng the 'Era of Avalon'! I've always loved Avalon!  
  
Setsuna:MELIN! Get your self into bed! NOW! Or else I will be putting you to bed by taping you there! AGIAN!   
Charon:Nighty night folks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclamer:I do not own any charcters nor any bit or piece of Sailor Moon,okay there! You've got it out of me now cuff me and send me away!(as in Do not sue!)  
  
Please R/R! thankies! 


End file.
